


Synchronization

by 191131415926



Category: Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Tentacles, bottom Phantom, gacha sword wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191131415926/pseuds/191131415926
Summary: Tentacles, from GM Ellie route.
Relationships: DJ X/DJ Phantom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Synchronization

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, your GW smut writer is back.

Being summoned is a weird experience.

For one moment you are trying to make yourself some tea in the cozy home, the next moment you are at god knows where, surrounded by torn corpses and the metallic scent of blood and gunpowder, but you can still see the kettle, peacefully bubbling in front of you when you are busy sending random monsters flying.

Basically being at two places at the same time, strange, but not exactly confusing, only felt like a normal multitask, something close to answering a call while driving. The fighting could even be ignored if you want, as your body will act on its own anyway, a mind protection mechanism of gacha sword, perhaps. 

And here Phantom is, absently attending a meeting while facing a huge, eyeball monster.

Xavier did most of the talking, aka pointless arguing with Lyte, other participants are barely paying any attention, just staying present cause they have nothing better to do. So Phantom could put a little more focus on the fighting. He never saw anything like that before, he dodged the lasers and tentacles. Landing a hit on its surface, frowning at the sound it made. Plastic like, but extremely strong. He can't really tell its element, he made a mental note of calling summoner about what exactly happened later.

Only if summoner use more power while summoning him...... Another slash directly hit the eyeball, but barely left any scratch. And the chains can't even take a firm enough hold on its round and smooth form. Maybe summoner didn't expect on him defeating the thing at the beginning? He clicked his tougue, slightly annoyed.

And he didn't notice one tiny tentacle creeping towards him from his back.

There's a short, sharp pain from his ankle, then Phantom completely lost his balance as he can't feel his leg anymore, he looked down, found everything below his knee bruised and numb. He cursed under his breath, forming dark energy balls to attack on the tentacles surrounding him, but without the ability to dodge, the tentacles soon grabbed his waist, lifting him to midair.

Got checkmated. Phantom sighed, hoping the destruction of his unfortunate copy will be nice and clean. The tentacles around him started to tighten up, threatening to squeeze him to death like a python. Phantom closed his eyes.

But the pain of bone snapping didn't come, the contraction stopped after a few minutes, leaving him hanging midair with countless cold, smooth tentacles writhing all over him. Phantom's confused for a second, before he felt something slimy on his skin, it's hard to notice as first, but in mere seconds his soaked clothes dissolved, turn into pieces under the wriggling tentacles and the effect of strange fluid. Is it trying to digest him alive? Yet the fluid didn't do the same to his skin. Only left an uncomfortable itchy heat on him. Phantom squirmed in discomfort, but soon realized it's a fatal mistake. As the slight movement left him a strange sensation, like being nipped by hundreds of tiny teeth.

In one second Phantom forgot he's still in the conference room, the sudden sharp gasp from him attracted everyone's attention. Even X and Lyte stopped arguing for a second.

'What's the problem, Phantom?' Xavier slightly tilted his head.

'No......nothing. Just got a little carried away.' Phantom shaked his head, trying to keep his composure. Xavier frowned but didn't pursue, went back to his former discussion.

Phantom's squirming on his seat now, wondering when will the meeting end as the coil formed in his abdomen became harder to overlook at each second, he tried to divert his attention from the summoned copy, but only pain will be truly numbed in a summon, other sensations-including the wet rubbing of tentacles on his overly sensitive skin, will be perfectly synchronized with the original. Making every second he's trapped in the conference room nothing but hell.

A few sticky appendages moved down. Phantom lift his tablet up to cover a silent moan. Lilith told him once that some kind of creature have a special way to feed off energy from their prey, that should be the case then. Phantom never was that desperate for any species' destruction before.

The tendrils disappeared below his waistline. Coiling on the elastic band of his underwear and pulled it down. Stripping the last fabric on the defeated unit before slipping over his thighs, pulling them apart and holding him still. One of the smaller tendrils started swirling up around his exposed shaft, writhing while lightly teasing its very tip. The other two wrapping around his balls and gently squeeze.

'Mhmm......' Phantom is now burying his face against the chilling surface of the conference table, a futile attempt to cool down his blush while his whole body is on fire. Several others stared at him for his strange act, while Phantom struggling to keep himself unnoticeable, folding up his legs to cover up the now obvious bulge in his pants.

'Phantom? Are you sure everything is okay?' He barely able to make out the question from the slick rubbing sound only he could hear filling his ears. He tried to speak but what come out is another whine. 

A tentacle dotted with suckers is grinding itself against his entrance. Sucking and rubbing at the ring of supple flesh, while the other tendrils begin to stroke.

'So...sorry but...umm~...excuse me!' Phantom pulled himself up, dashing out of the conference room with the remaining energy he had. Slamming the concerned gaze of everyone else behind the door. He stumbled down the hallway with wobbling legs, trying hard to repress his sound. It's already too much, he'll......No, he's gonna...

'Ahhhhh!' Phantom dropped to his knees, cried out while he came hard without being directly touched, in the empty hallway. For one second he just stayed there, covering his burning face in disbelief. What did he just done? 

But the tentacles didn't stop, slithering against him in his hazy afterglow, the intensified wriggling all over him made Phantom realize it's far from over, what the monster got from him only got it more motived to go on and milk the last bit of energy from him.

He barely managed to throw himself in an empty storage room as the suctorial tendril pushed inside him, rubbing against his soft wall in a nearly curious manner.

'No......stop......' Phantom curled into a ball in the corner, hiding behind a stack of paperboxes as the torture continues, the slimy sensation of tentacles on his skin disgusts him. But much to his fright Phantom felt him loosen up to the slow, rhythmic push and pull, rocking his hip back to nothingness, attempting to pleasure himself. Another tentacle joined its twin and Phantom only whimpered to the invasion. Eyes rolling back as they curled in him.

He let out a high-pitched wail as the tentacles brushed his sweet spot, and his summoned double surely made the same reaction as the next moment they are directly pressing hard against it and sucked. Phantom threw his head back and silently screamed, mind completely emptied by pleasure.

Wrong, disgusting, unholy. But he craved more of the tentacles' wet and cool touch, willingly parting his legs for the monster to invade and break him more, so he won't get burnt alive by the lust inside him. Yet he's still curling up in the empty room, burying his face into his lap, weeping in shame and disgust.

And to make things worse, the door opened. Phantom didn't even need to look up to know who it is.

'Phantom! what exactly happened? Do you need anything?' The voice sounds scared, surprised him a bit.

The redhead bent down, reaching out to Phantom, only found him recoiled away from the touch.

'Just......Leave me alone.' Phantom sounds weak, but he forced the words out of his throat.

Yet X didn't move.

'Phantom.' His voice is serious now, staring in concern before reaching into his pocket.

'Hold on, I'll call an ambulance, just in case.'

'Just......a summoning, and the clone failed. I'll be okay in minutes.' Phantom closed his eyes, knowing X won't let it slip easily.

X still got his phone out, dialing a few numbers before realizing the other didn't pick up. 'Damn, they are fighting, of course they won't check their phone......' He mumbled something Phantom can't really tell as the tentacles still actively clinging on him, filling his mind with white noises and the feeling raised to a dangerous level again--But he can't, at least not now, right before his......oh.

Phantom buried his face against his knees, letting out a small, needy whine as his face completely flustered in shame. X snapped his gaze to the sound, moving close to him for further examine before he spotted the actual problem.

'Oh. Sorry.'

Awkwardness filled the room as X backed away, completely avoiding eye contact. He began to fumble with his phone again. Phantom hoped he could drop dead at the very second. 

'Wait here.'

'Huh......?' Phantom didn't have enough courage to raise his head again.

'I'll go find the summoner myself, and ask them to cancel your summoning.' X turned around. Leaving Phantom in the corner again, all by himself. 'Don't worry, you'll be fine soon......'

Phantom grabbed his sleeve and holding onto it, stopping X from moving. The two froze for a second.

'Phantom?'

'Don't......go.' He felt his ear burning from the reflexive act before. But there's already no return for him.

It can't get worse anyway.

And X actually stayed. 

He carefully removed Phantom's hand from his sleeve, kneeling down before him, gently touching Phantom's cheek to lift his face up, and properly stared into the blurry blue-grey.

'You know it will be more than staying, right?' 

'Xavier…' his voice is soft and pleading, Phantom slightly turned his head, pressing a light kiss to X's fingertip.'Please.'

X nodded, silently.

'Is this ok?'

'Mmm……'

Phantom covered his face with his palms as X's hand wrapped around his cock, giving long, gentle strokes, skillfully twisting his wrist to add more sensation to the weeping tip, smearing the clear, beaded liquid all over his shaft. The friction made him whimper in relief yet wanting more. His hoodie is now loosely hanging on his shoulder and shirt unbuttoned, he didn't even dare to check his lower half. But X's still cool and composed, only removed one of his gloves, staring the only part of their connection with a serious expression. He's cautious, afraid to harm Phantom. But it only left Phantom more frustrated.

He reached out, palming X's crouch through layers of fabrics, smiling as he felt the heat of the other's arousal. X's breath hitched to the sudden contact.

'Phantom I——'

Before he could protest, Phantom unzipped his pants as his dick sprung out from the underwear, practically begging for the touch. He looked up to the other's eyes again, slowly leaning in. X cursed under his breath before pulling Phantom close to his chest, kissing him deeply.

Phantom wrapped his arms around X, sighing as he melt into the embrace he missed for so long, rubbing himself on his lover for more attention. The warmth from X occupied his full sensation, melting the slimy, wet touch of tentacles away, X slid a hand between them, holding their combined arousal together and stroke, Phantom let out long, shuddered moans, knowing he's not the only one who desired this.

It's so sweet. They broke apart to catch breath, only leant in for a deeper kiss later, Phantom trembling under X's heated gaze as the latter taking care of his lust. But it's not enough, the tentacles are still thrashing in his most secluded place, caressing every inch of his overly sensitive wall, leaving unbearable tingling with the ghost touch of their rough surface. The liquid they produced is already too much for his body, every movement is accompanied with embarrassing wet noises. Phantom parted his legs, feeling the sticky liquid leaking out, stimulating his abused hole even further.

'Xavier……' He called out again, pressing himself closer until he's straddling X, burying his face against the other's neck. 

'Hmm?' X sild his hand down, holding Phantom's hip still. 'What do you want, Phantom?'

Phantom only whimpered in shame as X gave his ass a light squeeze, deliberately teasing him.

'Tell me?'

Closing his eyes in defeat, Phantom leant up against X's ear, shakily breathed out. 

'Take me……please.'

The answer he got is a kiss pressing on his temple.

Two fingers carefully inserted in him, making him gasp in surprise. Despite his summoned clone is completely stretched and used, he is still too tight and dry for actual penetration. And X is patient on him, slowly massaging his walls, the sweet torture of being explored by fingers and tentacles at the same time is suffocating, Phantom grabbed X's shirt tightly for support, ripping a few buttons off in the progress, but neither of them cared.

The fingers retreated after Phantom started to relax, X's hand returned to it's former position, playfully caressing the smooth, supple flesh of his hip, nails digging in, leaving tiny red crescents that will last for days. Phantom tensed up to the sudden sting, but what came out is a needy moan. He heard X's chuckle above him, then the hot, promising stiffness is pressing against him.

'Ummm……ngh……'

The penetration is particularly slow, Phantom arched his back, panting as the throbbing heat sliding inside him, overwhelming him with the sensation of being properly filled as the maddening ghost touch of the tentacles fade away. X held him tight to his chest, mumbling a quiet 'sorry' before slamming into him with his full force, unable to hold himself back anymore.

'Xavier——! Ahh…too much…mhmm…'

Phantom bit down at X's neck, sharp fangs grinding against his skin until he tasted blood. His whole body trembled under waves after waves of ecstasy coming from their connected place. He's in a dangerous position, he knows it clearly at the back of his mind. Like that monster did, X is trapping him with his embrace, ravaging his most vulnerable part right before his own eyes. Yet it felt so good as every single nerve of him is screaming for more. A high-pitched yell tore its way through his throat as X found his prostate and the now soft and obedient walls clenching on the invader, making the other groan as well. 

The hard thrusts ceased, but the feeling of his weak spot being rammed over and over is harder to resist. Phantom reached for X's face, placing his lips on his usually hidden intact eye while the latter gently stroking his back. It felt so heavenly inside him that it almost hurt, his own leaking cock is trapped between their body, rubbing against X's torso with each of their movement, adding more stimulation to his already overwhelmed mind.

'I'm…God Xavier I'm gonna……ngh…'

White stars started to dot Phantom's vision, and X finally grabbed his neglected cock, Phantom squirmed under the suddenly increased sensation, looking up with hazy, teary eyes. 

'Same.' X murmured before picking up the pace. One, two, then Phantom moaned out quietly as he's pushed over the edge, white stains splattered onto their torsos and X released his own seed deep inside him. 

'Feeling better now?'

Phantom nodded weakly, glad to find the sensation of tentacles on him has already disappeared, he closed his eyes, letting sleepiness washing over him.

'Yeah, Phantom's caught a cold, he would be absent till tomorrow.' X is sitting at the edge of the sofa in his office, trying to repress the strange joy in his voice while answering the call as Phantom silently lying beside him, covered with his lab coat and holding X's hand onto his chest with a faint smile, unwilling to let go even in his sleep. He hang up the call, thinking for a while before dialing the next number. After a few seconds, they picked up.

'Hello……?'

'Try using your units as a bait without their knowledge again, I will blow you into one hundred pieces and 𝗖𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗹𝘆 patch them back up.'

'Wait what?'


End file.
